


You know, like Friends do.

by CarrotSticks



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, friends helping each other, it's porn but not About the porn, play spot the clothing history nerd moment!!, they're both women but nothing else changes, u know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotSticks/pseuds/CarrotSticks
Summary: geralt can't sleep, and it's mostly jaskier's fault.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	You know, like Friends do.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think there should be more buff lesbian content in general, also more women bard characters (be the change you want to see in the world, folks!!)

Their fire had burned down almost completely by now, late into the night, far past the time they would both have usually been asleep already, but Geralt couldn’t sleep.

Admittedly for a far more innocuous reason than her insomnia usually had, but it had been a long day and she had actually managed to start drifting off, for once, before Jaskier’s breathing had changed, and that had been enough to rouse her again. 

The noises her bard was making across the fire were familiar enough, and usually Geralt would just roll over and go back to sleep, as she had done this time as well. But it had been a while since then and at some point she’d found herself awake again, and it felt like it had been hours, definitely much longer than Jaskier usually took, and Geralt was starting to feel chafed herself, purely in sympathy. It didn’t even sound like Jaskier was enjoying herself anymore, just frustrated and tired. Geralt shifted over to lay on her back again, and turned to squint at her companion over the gently smoking coals. 

“Jaskier.” she didn’t shift at her name, but she did stop her motion and turned to look at Geralt.   
“sorry, did I wake you up?” Geralt shook her head and dug an arm out of her blankets to beckon Jaskier over.   
“wasn’t sleeping anyway. Do you want a hand?” Jaskier brightened noticeably, wasting no time in slipping into geralts bedroll, facing her friend.   
“that would be wonderfully helpful, thank you.” Geralt let her fuss with the buttons on her shirt for only a moment before taking hold of her waist, moving her around as easily as she would a sack of flour. Finally she had Jaskier arranged to her liking, back to Geralt’s chest and laying over her. The weight and warmth of her was more soothing than any blanket, but Geralt was definitely not about to sleep now, with jaskiers fluffy hair tickling her nose and the scent of her still aroused starting to saturate the air around them. Jaskier wiggled pleasantly on top of her, reaching a hand up to pet at Geralt’s hair. Geralt stopped her moving with an arm wrapped tight around her waist, her other hand busy hiking jaskiers skirts up. She didn’t often wear them this far into spring, but they’d been having a cold spell so far this week, and Geralt was nothing but glad of it at that moment, since they were so much easier to sneak a hand under than trousers. 

Jaskier happily spread her legs over geralts own, grinding down to try and hurry her up, but Geralt was going to take her own sweet time, as she rarely could. And Jaskier really did have such nice thighs, strong from their travels and yet lush, giving under the pressure of Geralt’s fingers, covered in fine hair that grew thicker as Geralt petted closer to her cunt. Slipping her fingers through the slick mess spread around by Jaskier’s movements, she could all but see the words held on her friend’s tongue, clearly trying to stay quiet so as not to irritate Geralt into stopping. That was definitely fine with Geralt, who despite her current focus was still half asleep, and was usually amused by Jaskier’s attempts at silence anyway.

Even without speaking, she wasn’t quiet, sighing little pleasured sounds in Geralt’s ear like she wasn’t even aware she was doing it. Finally taking pity on her, Geralt slid one finger through the wet seam of her cunt, hearing Jaskier’s breath hitch with it. Further light stroking only got her to wriggle impatiently, though she could only do so much still pinned under Geralt’s arm as she was. 

“you damn tease. I thought you wanted to sleep?”  
“and I thought you usually like to take your time.”  
“i’ve already taken like an hour, Geralt. And I swear if you don’t touch me properly in the next five seconds-” Geralt didn’t hear what Jaskier was going to do in that case, busy making sure her ankles were pinned under Geralt’s own, because she knew it was always reflex for Jaskier to close her legs when Geralt finally deigned to push her fingers in, and she wanted plenty of space to move her hand freely. Hopefully this way her wrist wouldn't cramp.

Jaskier was wet enough that Geralt’s fingers were already drenched, and she used it to push two of them in without further teasing, reveling in the automatic jerk of Jaskier’s body, the way her breath cut out entirely for a moment while she drank in the feeling.

Jaskier tensed her legs against Geralt’s, pulling on her hair lightly to hurry her up.

“So impatient. Be still, pet.” Jaskier’s little whine had Geralt laughing, and she felt indulgent enough to give her another finger too soon, like she knew Jaskier liked, despite ending up sore afterwards everytime.

“i’ll be still when you start moving, jesus Fucking christ, Geralt, please, you know damn well this isn’t my first time by far I don’t need it gentle just-” Geralt’s hand at her throat interrupted her words, not squeezing, just letting her fingers circle the base of her neck was enough. Her other hand was busy slowly spreading Jaskier, petting at her insides, thumb rubbing tiny circles on her clit. Finally Jaskier’s spine relaxed from the ramrod tension it’d been holding in her frustration, and she all but melted into Geralt’s hands, going still as promised. Geralt’s hand at her throat moved down to slip into her shirt and cup her breast, covering near the entirety of it with her wide palm. Like that, she could feel Jaskier’s heart hammering against her wrist, in a rhythm more often heard when she was running or performing than mostly just laying there, but then again, Geralt could rarely estimate what an appropriate pulse was for a human in any given situation. And Jaskier’s specifically always threw her, even when comparing against other nearby humans. Oftentimes she’d heard it speed up out of nowhere while they traveled some deserted stretch of road, or rested by a stream on hot days.

Jaskier’s hands came to rest on Geralt’s forearm, using it as leverage to shove herself down onto her fingers more fully, grinding against the ridge of her knuckles with each pass. she’d scrunched her eyes shut, and Geralt butted her nose against Jaskier’s in comfort. she’d begun tensing up again, chasing the steady rub of Geralt’s thumb over her clit, the fullness of her fingers inside, pushing against the hand playing idly with her breast, needing just a little extra push. Jaskier herself figured it out before Geralt could move, and slipped her own hand down to add a couple of her own fingers, thinner than Geralt’s but still just enough to push her over the edge.

Geralt had always found it strange that just watching Jaskier come could be almost as satisfying as coming herself, but Jaskier just gave in to it so entirely it was hard not to enjoy just by proxy. She sighed like slipping into a warm bath, body going completely lax even as her cunt was seizing rhythmically on their fingers, squeezing like a vice around their combined girth. Geralt left her hand as it was even as Jaskier removed her own fingers, knowing the sudden emptiness could be uncomfortable, and amused herself with watching the flush slowly recede from Jaskier’s skin, leaving her inexplicably glowy. Jaskier smiled at her through half closed eyes, immediately sleepy now that she’d finally come, and patted Geralt’s forearm, still heavy across her chest. Properly sated as she was, Jaskier didn’t so much as twitch while Geralt removed her fingers and wiped them clean, though she did grumble a brief protest at having her skirt used for a towel, and continued to lay over Geralt like a particularly cuddly blanket, dropping off with no trouble now.

“thanks, Geralt. that’s- you’re a real good friend, you know…do you mind if I sleep here, because I don’t think I can move right now, honestly.”  
“hm. Just dont kick me in your sleep. Good night, Jaskier.”  
“night..”

Geralt still found herself laying awake in her bedroll for long hours after that, holding Jaskier and watching the slow rotation of the stars overhead, but she didn’t mind going without sleep just this once.


End file.
